


Terms of Endearment

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Badass SuperSpy Husbands, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five petnames Harry has for Eggsy and the one that Eggsy has for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> For getinthefuckingjaeger who asked for a petname 5+1
> 
> Thanks to janie_tangerine for the help with the Italian bit. I don't know what I'd do without you <3
> 
> **UPDATE 10/3/2015 - This fic has been translated into Russian and it can be found[here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2971516/7851542)  
>  Many thanks to Lera Erguneva for taking the time out to translate it and post it. You're a gem! **

1\. Darling

Harry ducks, kicking his legs out and catching Eggsy by his ankle. He pushes himself, hands on the ground and sliding until he swings his body over Eggsy.

"Not fair." Eggsy complains breathlessly. Harry smirks, pining him down.

Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry's waist, rolling their bodies over. He uses his body weight to hold Harry down.

Harry stays down, sweat slick on his skin. He reaches up brushing the back of his hand over Eggsy's cheek.

"Darling." He murmurs, eyes soft. "My darling."

Eggsy's eyes widen, colour rising high on his cheeks when Harry uses this momentary distraction to flip them over on the mat, wrapping his hands around Eggsy's wrists.

"You shouldn't let distractions take you away from your defence." Harry says, face close and the front curls of his hair tickling against Eggsy's forehead. 

"I'll try to remember that the next time." Eggsy grits his teeth, struggling only for a moment before he relaxes under Harry.

Harry smirks, tilting his head and leaning in for a kiss. "Darling." He says quietly.

Eggsy returns his kiss with enthusiasm. Then, without warning, he pushes out, rolling away. He goes into a crouch, smiling smugly at the look of shock and reluctant pride on Harry's face.

"You shouldn't let distractions take you away from your defence." He parrots back triumphantly.

 

2\. Sayang

Eggsy is hiding in the shade, desperately seeking relief from the sunlight and heat. Harry let's himself drink in the sight of the younger man melting in his seat before he saunters onto the patio, setting a tall glass of cold apple juice on the table between them as he takes a seat.

"Oh, cheers!" Eggsy sighs, accepting it gratefully.

Harry leans back in his rattan chair, tilting his head to the slow moving fan above, light glinting off the rims of his sunglasses. The air around them is still, heavy, clinging to their skins. Eggsy fans himself with the pamphlet he'd taken on their trip to the museum.

"All done then?" Eggsy asks.

"If you're asking whether I've successfully averted an international crisis involving the Malaysian First Lady and her handbag, then yes. Yes, I have."

Eggsy hums in response, tilting his head over towards Harry. "What'd Merlin say?"

"We have another day before he's sending the jet over." Eggsy sees his reflection in the lens of Harry's glasses. "So, I was thinking... Perhaps a quick trip to Kuching? It's only an hour and a half away by plane."

"And what're we gonna do there?" 

"Seafood. Sunset. Museums? I heard that they've got this wonderful thing called laksa." Harry lists off. "What do you say? Sayang?"

Eggsy frowns, smiling all the same. "Sayang?"

Harry returns it, taking Eggsy by the hand. "It means beloved."

 

3\. Mio Caro

They're at a function with the Italian ambassador. Harry is smoothly charming his crowd while Eggsy stands at his side. The Italian ambassador says something quick and rapid that sees Harry's eyes widen.

Harry gives a laugh, sliding a hand across Eggsy's waist. The Italian ambassador smiles warmly, turning to talk to the woman next to him. Harry leans closer, whispering into Eggsy's ear, "Mi fai uscire fuori di testa..."

It is soft. Too private for their current setting. Eggsy doesn't understand a single word of it.

"Non puoi sapere." Harry says when Eggsy looks up at him. "Mio Caro."

"Harry, you know I don't know Italian." Eggsy shakes his head. Harry ducks his head, a look of sadness that flickers on his face.

"It's nothing." Harry removes his hand from the small of Eggsy's back. "It's nothing at all." 

He misses the look of  disappointment that blooms on Eggsy's features.

 

4\. Dear Heart

It's an uncharacteristically quiet week at HQ. Roxy and Merlin are both going through the design flaws of the new techs at one end of the room while Harry is reading with Eggsy and JB beside him at the other.

"Eggsy, would you be a dear and pass me the book on your left?"

Without looking up from the magazine he is reading, Eggsy reaches over and hands him the book in question. 

"Thank you, dear heart."

Neither of them notice the twin faces of shock on Roxy and Merlin's faces.

 

5\. My Eggsy

Eggsy is exalting the virtues of Vietnamese spring rolls over Chinese during their lunch in one of Harry's second favourite hole-in-the-walls when the words tumble forth.

"My Eggsy." Two words. Simple words.

Harry immediately realises the words that he'd just spoken, a take back ready and poised on the tip of his tongue when Eggsy speaks.

"Do you mean it?" He breathes, the stain of sauce on the corner of his mouth. 

Harry swallows, nodding. "Yes."

Something in Eggsy's blue eyes lights up then. "Good." He grins, ducking his head. "That's good."

"It doesn't bother you?"

A shrug. "I think I've always been your Eggsy. In some ways or another."

And that, Harry thinks, was that.

 

+1 Cariad

These things seem to always come full circle. Eggsy lies under the light of the infirmary, sicker and gaunter by it. The beeping sounds rings in the silence like a constant unwanted companion.

Harry has Eggsy by the hand, running a thumb over the raised veins. 

"Is this how you feel when I'm in that bed?" Harry muses quietly. "If it is, I'm sorry you have to go through it. So, please... Wake up?"

Harry chuckles, hollow. Blinking rapidly, he looks away from Eggsy's sleeping face, sighing.

"Cariad." 

Harry closes his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching. "And what does that mean?" He asks softly, squeezing the hand in his.

"You're the smart one. Look it up." Comes the answer. Harry brings Eggsy's hand to his lips. 

"Only if you promise me you'll be good." 

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> Mia caro - beloved  
> Mi fai uscire fuori di testa - you're making me go out of my goddamned mind  
> Non puoi sapere - you can't know how much I love you


End file.
